The Panther and The Jaguar
by LokiKittyLaufey
Summary: Aizen finds a new collection to his arrancar army. A young human girl who somehow opened the garganta to Las Noches. But she just doesn't catch the interest of the leader of the arrancar's but a certain blue haired espadas as well. Please R&R
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only my oc :3**

**T**he sound of glass shattering echoes throughout the house as two young girls stood in the middle of the living room glaring at each other. Pieces of broken glass laid scattered on the floor between them. A heavy tension filled the room as they stared each other down intensely.

"I am tired of your shit Shakana! You never pay attention and your more worried about some stupid guy!" the girl with short reddish brown hair yelled as she glared at her friend with her hazel eyes. "You never pay attention to me anymore!"

"So what!? I don't have to be up your damn ass twenty-four seven!" Shakana snapped back. "And your one to talk miss 'I have to have some dick over every time I have friends over!'"

"I do not!"

"Yeah ya do! Every damn time I'm over you have some guy over when we agreed it's just supposed to be me and you only, but apparently not." Shaking scoffed as she glared with her greenish turquoise eye's as she crossed her arms.

"Shut up! That's not the point! Your always busy with someone else and never have time for me!" her friend yelled.

"Why should I?! And it is the point dumb ass you broke our promise I tried to fix things so you don't have any right to point this at me!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! You're the one that has boys over every damn time I do try to hang out with you. You're the one that wants to spread her legs to some guy every time I come over. You're the one who doesn't pay attention. You're the one that is pushing me away!" the raven haired girl yelled as she clenched her fists.

"SHUT UP!" the other girl screamed as she threw another vase at her which Shakana easily dogged as it shattered against the wall.

"That's another thing Abi, you're abusive to those around you." Shakana stated simply as she looked at the broken vase then at the furious girl across from her. "No wonder everyone turn their backs on you."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" in a flash Abi was across the room as a loud crash echoed again as Shakana fell onto the floor with her face turned to the side. Blood dripped down her chin from her mouth from the punch she received.

"Fine if that's how it's going to be." Shakana slowly smirked as she wiped away the blood and looked up at Abi with a death glare as she placed her hands on the ground and quickly kicked the other in her stomach making her grunt in pain and stumble back holding her stomach.

"I'm tired of your shit Abi. All you do is push me around I'm done with it." Shakana said as she got up and dusted herself off and grabbed her back pack. Her head quickly snapped up as she heard yelling and saw Abi running at her with her fist raised. Shakana quickly ducked and swung a right hook into her ribs and quickly stood up as Abi hunched over in pain. Grabbing her hair, Shakana tossed her onto the couch and glared.

"Enough of your stupid games Abi! I'm going home! I've had enough of your shit!" she hissed as she watched as the girl sobbing on the couch. With one final glare Shakana turned and walked toward the front door and opened it only to glare even more as guy with short blond hair stood in her way with his eyes wide.

"Move." She growled as she shoved the guy out of the way and walked out leaving the guy confused. She let out a sigh as she reached into her pocket and grabbed her iPod and put her earbuds in and pressed play as she walked home. Rain began to fall from the grey sky as she walked with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. As she walked and listened to her music blaring in her ears she glared at the ground lost in her thought.

'Geez she is so stupid and stubborn…. She always has to be right…. So annoying'

She came to a stop and looked up at the sky with a blank look. She looked back down as it began to rain harder. "Shit…" she cursed as she put up her hood and bolted into a run towards home. Suddenly there was a loud eerie roar followed by an explosion of a build that was in front of her. Shakana quickly skidded to a stop as her eyes widen.

"What the hell?..." she looked around at what could've cause the destruction but froze as the concrete in front of her smashed in as if something big and stepped there. Before she could react there was another roar as something slammed into her sending her flying into a wall.

"Gahh!" she slide down to the floor as blood dripped down her chin for a second time. She flinched in pain as she looked up and her eyes widen in horror. A giant creature with a skull like face and hole in its chest stood staring at her with glowing yellow eyes.

'Run…..I have to run…. Come on run damn it!'

Shakana sat there shaking as she stared up at the monster unable to look away. Before the creature could attack she quickly snaps out of it and gets up and runs, dogging the monsters attack just in time as it slams its claws into the spot where she was before. A shiver went down her spine as she heard it roar in anger and heard it following her. With a panicked look in her eyes she ran faster to try and lose the monster. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran for her life. She ran across the street but cursed as she drops her phone. She quickly stopped and rushed to grab it when her body froze as a sound of a horn reached her ears and bright lights blinded her.

Sounds of tires screeching followed by a crash that was mixed with a loud roar from the creature that was chasing its prey echoed throughout the sound of the falling rain. Soon sound of sirens filled the streets as a young girl laid in the street a few feet in front of a car unmoving as blood mixed with the rain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Anthem of the Angel _

"_**W**_-were am I?'

Dull turquoise eyes slowly opened and looked around at the dark void that surrounded her. Her body seemed as if was floating as she slowly reached out but felt nothing.

'Why do I feel so cold? What happened?'

Soon a bright light appeared in front of her causing the young girl to flinch and shield her eyes. She soon feel unconscious again as the bright light surrounded her body.

Shakana quickly sat up gasping as she looked around at her surroundings. She was on a bench next to a street and it was early in the morning. Small puddles decorated the sidewalks and streets. She sighed as she ran a hand through her long black hair and closed her eyes to try and subside the sharp pain in her head.

"Fuck…." She cursed as she rubbed her forehead that was pounding. "What happened last night?"

She looked around again as she lowered her hand to her chest but paused as she felt something metal on her chest. She looked down and saw what looked like a chain attached to her chest. Her eyes widen as she held the half broken chain in her hand.

"W-what is this?" her thoughts were soon cut short as a familiar voice reached her ears. She quickly looked up and saw Abi caring blue moon roses and a small black jaguar plush, walking towards her with her boyfriend.

"Abi?" she slowly stood up from the bench and watched as the girl approached but instead of acknowledging her, they turned and stood in front of a pole.

"Hey! Seriously Abi?! You're really going to ignore me no-"Her turquoise eyes widen as she reached out to grab Abi's shoulders only to have her hand pass through her shoulder. She pulled her hand back and stared at it in shock. 'W-what's going on?'

"I'm so sorry….Shakana." Abi's voice whispered as if she were about to cry. Shakana looked up and watched as her friend kneeled down and placed the roses and the doll by the pole and began to cry.

"H-hey what the hell are you crying for?!"

"I shouldn't have fought with her…. Now she's gone." Her friend sobbed into her boyfriend's chest.

"What the hell are you talking about I'm right here damn it!" Shakana yelled as she reached out again but froze as images flashed through her mind. Her eyes widen as she remembered what had happened. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she stumbled back and began to shake.

'N-no… I-I can't be… it's not true.'

Shakana closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks as the memories continued. Once again she felt cold.

"Come on we should head back…"

"Ok…"

Shakana quickly opened her eyes as she saw them walking away.

"No wait!" she rushed after them and reached out to grab Abi's hand but failed as her own hand slipped through her friends. She then stumbled back again and lowered her head as her body shook as the other two walked away. Shakana stared blankly at the ground unmoving. 

"Why….. Why me?" she whispered. She slowly raised a hand to her face and wiped away the tears. Slowly she turned and looked back at the pole and slowly walked towards it. Kneeling down in front of the pole she picked up the stuffed animal and stood. After a while she slowly turned and began to walk the other way. She wondered around for what seemed like hours to where ever her feet lead her to. Finally she stopped in front of a house that was empty and had caution tape on the door. Her blank eyes stared at the house before slowly walking towards it. Slowly she reached out and touched the door.

'How…. Why did this happen to me?' she thought to herself as her had slowly slipped through the door. Pulling her hand away she stepped back and looked down at the plushy as an empty feeling filled her chest. Suddenly she was snapped out of her trance as she heard a scream and a loud familiar eerie roar.

"That sound…" she quickly turned around and saw a loud cloud of smoke towards the park. Glaring, she put the plushy in her pocket and quickly ran towards the park. As she got closer she felt a shiver run down her back again. Skidding to a stop she saw a little boy with a terrified look on his face as he back away. Approaching the boy was the same creature that had attacked her but something was different it looked like the skull face mask was coming apart. The boy let out another scream as the creature rushed at him. Cursing Shakana quickly picked up a rock and threw it at the monster.

"Hey dip shit over here!" she shouted at the monster as the rock hit it in the head causing it to look over at her. Her eyes widen as she saw a human looking face behind the parted mask. His eyes were glaring at her as he let out a low growl. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size asshole!"

"You. You'll pay for that wench!" it spoke with a hiss as it turned towards her.

Shakana smirked as she looked at the boy that seemed to also have a chain on his chest. "Oi kid get out of here and get help ok?!"

"B-but..."

"Just do it kid! I got this asshole…" she said as she glared at the monster again.

"O-ok..." the boy quickly ran off without a second glance as the creature let out a laugh and looked at his new prey.

"You really think you can fight me? You're nothing but a human soul!" He laughed.

"And you're a dip shit for underestimating me I got away from you once I can do it again!" she smirked. "I'm a lot faster than you."

At this the creature began to laugh as it disappeared in a flash and appeared behind her, her eyes widen as she looked behind her.

"That's were your wrong girl…"

Before she could react she went flying into a tree. She cursed as she flinched from the pain and glares at the creature who was laughing.

"Shut up you asshole I wasn't ready yet." She snapped as she slowly got up and glared at the monster.

"You're an idiot if you think you can beat me!" he glared. "I've had enough of your games girl!"

Shakana quickly raised her arms in defense preparing for the attack as he rushed at her letting out a roar. Just as he was about to attack a black portal ripped opened in front of her.

"What the hell?" Her eyes widen as it swallow her in. Soon darkness consumed her as she was dragged into the portal and heard the shout of the monster before it closed behind her.

"No!" the monster shouted as it lunged at the portal in attempt to catch his prey but it was too late. The portal closed before him and the girl was gone.

"Damn it!" He roared in anger causing the ground to shake beneath him.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo. Aizen sat in his spot at the head of the meeting table of the espadas as servants brought tea to everyone. It had be two weeks since he left the Soul Society along with Gin and Tousen. His brown eyes looked around at everyone as he smirked.

"Now that everyone has their tea, let's begin shall we?"

_**((Note: This will take place before Nel loses her power. Also yes the title is from Breaking Benjamin I was listening to the song while writing this chapter. Please review!))**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Enter Las Noches

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**_

"Were am I now?"

Shakana stood with in the dark corridor of the portal her turquoise eyes looking around her finding nothing but endless shadowy darkness.

"What the hell is this anyway?" She frowned as she walked forward.

'Either way it saved my ass from that monster.' She thought as she looked beside her and reached out only to find no walls next to her. She frowned as she continued forward into the corridor of darkness. She walked through the empty darkness for what seemed like five minutes before an opening had appeared along with bright light. Shakana smirked as she ran towards the light.

"Finally a way out!" she exclaimed as she rushed towards the light.

She quickly jumped into the light but her eyes widen as she came out of the portal and was high up in the air falling toward the ground.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she closed her eyes and turned over so her back collide with the ground causing a small crater around her.

Two arrancars stood in the door way with a shocked look on their face as they saw the young human girl fall out of the garganta. Both couldn't comprehend how a human had just gotten through the garganta and manage to end up here.

"Quickly go inform Lord Aizen that we have an intruder!" one arrancar shouted at the other. The other arrancar nodded and used sanido to deliver the report. The leader frowned as approached the crater and looked down at the girl. 

"How did you get in?" he asked as he stared at the girl who was unconscious from hitting her head from the impact.

While the other arrancar appeared in front of two giant doors. Walking up to the doors he knocked and stepped back as it slowly opened to reveal Tousen.

"What is it?" he asked firmly.

"I'm sorry for the interruption sir but it seems we have an intruder." The arrancar said and he kneeled and bowed his head.

"That's impossible…."

"What seems to be the problem Tousen?" Aizen asked from inside the room. Tousen turned towards Aizen and frowned.

"There's an intruder my lord."

"Oh?" Aizen leaned his chin against his hand. "And whom is this intruder?"

Tousen looked back at the arrancar who looked up with a nervous confused look.

"Well my lord… It's appears to be a soul of a human girl." The arrancar explained.

"Impossible… how?" Tousen spoke this time as he stared at the arrancar.

"That's the problem sir… we don't know. She came through the garganta."

With this information everyone looked at each other in confusion. Everyone then looked at Aizen who as usual had his calm smirking expression. Looking down the table till his eyes landed on a certain espada.

"Ulquiorra go retrieve the girl and bring her to me." He ordered.

"As you wish." Ulquiorra stood and walked out of the room before using sanido.

Meanwhile the other low rank arrancar sighed as he finished putting chains on the girl wrists to restrain her when she woke. He rubbed the back of the neck as he glared at the human soul. He had received no order from his leader yet so restraining her was the only thing he could think of until Lord Aizen decides what he wants done with the intruder.

The arrancar quickly stood up straight as he felt an immense spiritual presser appear behind him. He looked behind him at the raven haired espadas and quickly bowed.

"M-master Ulquiorra…."

Ulquiorra gave no response as he walked forward and stared down at the unconscious girl with his dark green eyes. Looking out of the corner of his eyes he looked at the lower arrancar with his blank stare.

"Lord Aizen has instructed that this girl be brought to him immediately." He spoke with a dull quite voice.

"Yes sir." The arrancar nodded as he picked up the girl and tossed her onto his shoulder before looking over at his superior.

Ulquiorra then turned and began to walk away. The arrancar followed after him as they walked down the long giant halls of the castle. Along the white walls were candles that lite the halls as the echoes of their footsteps filled the large corridor. Both walk in silence for about five minutes before they arrived in front of another pair of large double doors.

Ulquiorra stepped forward and taking one hand out of his pockets he pushed open the doors. Inside there was a giant room with a dim light and giant pillars around the room with dark figures sitting upon them. On one of the giant pillars, Aizen sat upon a throne with a smirk as he watched the fourth espada enter the room with the low rank arrancar that was carrying the girl on his shoulder.

"Welcome back Ulquiorra." Aizen greeted as he watched them stand before him.

"I have brought the girl as you have requested my lord." Ulquiorra bowed at the waist before standing up straight and looked up at the ex-captain. The arrancar tossed the girl on the ground and bowed and looked up at Aizen who waved his hand dismissing the arrancar. Nodding he turned and walked out of the room.

As the arrancar exited the room the girl let out a groan and slowly sat up.

"Ugh…. Ow my head." Shakana let out another groan as she reached up and rubbed her head but stopped as she felt her hands being restrained. Her eyes widen as she lowered her arms and looked down at the chains on her wrist.

"What the hell?"

"You're finally awake…"

Shaking blinked as she heard a deep voice. Slowly she looked up at the giant white pillar in front of her, up at the brown haired man that was sitting on the throne that sat atop of the pillar. There were two men on each side of him from what she saw. One had silver hair and his eyes were closed the other had dreads and something covering his eyes.

"Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?" Shakana slightly glared as she stared up at him.

"You are in Las Noches. Though I believe the question is how you got here?" he asked.

"How the hell should I know?" she scoffed.

"I would watch how you speak to Lord Aizen." A voice spoke firmly from right beside her.

Shakana turned and looked at the person next to her. Her turquoise eyes slightly widen as she stared into dark green ones that held no emotions. From what she could tell the strange man had pale almost white skin as if he had never seen the light of day in his life. He had tear like strips down his cheeks that matched the color of his eyes. His hair was as black as hers but short and uneven. But what caught her attention the most was the strange bone like half helmet that was on the left side of his head.

"How did you manage to open the garganta girl?" Aizen spoke again causing her to look up at him again but with a confused look.

"The what now?" she raised a brow in confusion.

"The garganta girl don't play dumb." This time the guy that had the dreads spoke as he still turned his head towards her.

"Look I have no idea what the hell you're talking about and no I don't know how I got here…" She explained as she slightly glared at the guy that had insulted her. "All I know is that I was getting attacked by this monster and the portal opened up and basically dragged me in and now I'm here."

Aizen stared down at the girl before him with an interested look in his eyes. A human girl had managed to somehow open the garganta and enter Las Noches. A technique that only espadas and soul reapers could do.

"What is your name girl?" Aizen asked.

Shakana looked at the Aizen with a small glare as he asked what her name is. Something didn't sit right with her as she stared at him. His eyes were way to calm and his smirk creeper her out. What made it worse was the dangerous feel that seemed to fill the room.

"Shakana Kyōki."

"Shakana Kyōki…" he repeated with a smirk before looking at Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra please take Ms. Kyōki to a room she is to stay here in Las Noches with us till I decided what is to be done with her."

"But sir! She is a human." Tousen quickly objected but was silenced as Aizen held up a hand.

"I have made my decision. After all I am still curious as to how she managed to open the garganta. A power that is meant for hollows." Aizen spoke calmly as he rested his chin against his hand and waved his hand.

"See that our guest is taken to her room." He said dismissing the fourth espadas and Shakana.

"As you wish my lord." Ulquiorra bowed again and looked at Shakana with a blank look. "Come…"

Shakana slightly sweat dropped as she watched as Ulquiorra turned and walked towards the door. She then looked back up at Aizen and frowned.

"I don't have a choice do I?" she asked but received no response from the man. "Guess not…"

Sighing she stood up and turned and followed after the raven haired espada. Before they walked out of the room a shiver went down her spine as if she felt someone watching her. She looked back into the room and frowned seeing no one and shrugged as she turned and walk out.

Sitting on a pillar hiding in the shadows a pair of electric blue eyes glared at the door were the girl once stood.

_**((Please review))**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Lost Soul among Monsters_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **_

"_**I **_am not wearing that..."

Shakana crossed her arms and slightly glared at the two female arrancars that held a white dress that had black hems and long sleeves and was puffy on the shoulders. The dress was identical to the uniform that the other arrancars wore. It had been a day since she arrived here in Las Noches and she already gotten to know most of the arrancars and espada's that lived in the castle that happened to be in the middle of nowhere in an endless desert of Hueco Mundo.

"It is orders from Lord Aizen himself." A dull voice said from the door way of her room. Her turquoise eyes looks towards the fourth espada with a slight annoyed look.

"Your leader has no taste in fashion if he's expecting me to wear that hideous thing…."

Ulquiorra just stared at her with a blank look as he placed his hands in his pockets and stood there silently.

"Ok seriously what is up with you not having any emotions? Is kind of creepy ya' know." She frowned.

"Just put it on….I don't have time to deal with your games girl…" he replied.

Shakana's eyebrow slightly twitched as she looked at him then at the dress again. She felt a shudder go through her body as she looked at it.

"Isn't there anything else I could wear?"

"No...Now stop complaining and do as you're told."

Shakana let out an irritated sigh and yanked the dress from the low rank arrancars that held the white clothing.

"I can get dressed myself I don't need help." She grumbled as she turned and walked towards the long couch that was in her room and tossed it onto the back as the two arrancars turned and left. She sighed as she grabs the bottom of her shirt and lifts it over her stomach but stops as she felt someone still watching her. Blinking she looked over at the door and see's a pair of dark green eyes watching her still. A tick mark appeared on her forehead, as she death glared at the raven haired Espada.

"Do you mind?!" she yelled.

Ulquiorra just stood there for a moment before turning and walking out of her room. Once the door closed behind him, she sighed again and shook her head and took off her shirt. Her turquoise eyes looked at the dress that was draped over the back of the couch. Slowly reaching out, her finger lightly glided over the fabric of the dress. Closing her eyes she tossed her shirt onto the couch and took off her pants and grabbed the dress.

"I'm going to hate this….." she grumbles as she began to put on the dress. After a while she finally put on the dress and walked over to a full length mirror that was against a wall in her half empty room. Once her turquoise eye's landed on her reflection her eyebrow began to twitch.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." She hissed as she slightly turned her body and looked behind her and then stood straight as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I look like a fancy pampered idiot…." She mumbled to herself as she glared at her reflection. Her jaw clicked as she looked over the dress that she wore and narrowed her eyes. Something needed to change on the dress and she would figure it out one way or another. Puffing out her cheeks she reached up and began to rip off the puffy shoulder part of the sleeve. She tossed the ruined fabric onto the ground and looked at her reflection again. The dress looked the same but the puffy shoulder part.

"I guess this'll do." She sighed as she walked back over to the couch and grabs her hoodie and reaches into one of the pockets for a hair tie, but stops as she notices something fall out of her pocket and onto the floor. Frowning she leaned down to grab the object but froze as a pale hand grabbed it instead.

"Hm? What's this?" a sly voice questioned from in front of her. Shakana quickly stood up and her eyes widen as she came face to face with a man that had silver hair and a Cheshire like grin.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! How long have you been here?!" she snapped as she glared at the strange man before her.

"Now now clam down I just got here. "He chuckled at her flustered expression as he grinned. "I don't believe we have met properly. I am Gin Ichimaru."

"Yeah yeah whatever. What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I am here under orders from Lord Aizen to escort you. Lord Aizen has request your presence." He stated simply as he shoved his hands into the sleeves of his coat.

"And that doesn't give you a reason not to knock you pervert." She hissed as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Well that's not very nice." He frowned almost as if he was insulted.

"Who said I was nice?"

Gin just stares at her with his narrowed eyes and wicked smile which causes a chill to run down the young girls spin.

"Weren't you here to bring me to your great lord Aizen?" she mocked as if trying to break the eerie silence.

Immediately he returns to his creepy self. "Oh, yes! Now if you will come this way" he slides his hands out of his sleeves and gestures towards the door.

Shakana rolled her eyes as she walked past Gin, towards the door with him soon following after. They walked in silence as the wondered down the halls.

After a while of eerie silence Shakana finally spoke up. "Sooo….where did emo boy run off to?"

"Hm? Emo...boy?" Gin slightly tilted his head at the young girl and frowned.

"Ulqu…..what's his face."

"Oh! You mean Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah, him."

"Ah….he had some errands that needed attending to." Gin simply stated with a slight smirk as they ventured on down the empty white halls of the castle. Shakana let out a small "oh" as they continued their walk. After a few minutes they finally arrived at the other throne room and from what Shakana could see, the room was just as eerie as the rest of the castle. The room was barley lite with candles and a chair along with a small pillar of some sort sat in the middle of the room.

"Seriously, what's up with the boring creepy environment?" Shakana questioned as her eyes wondered around the nearly empty room.

"Lord Aizen prefers to keep things simple." Gin replied as he stood in the door way with his usual Cheshire grin on his face.

"Riighhht…"

"Ah Ms. Kyōki, welcome." A deep voice came from the shadows of the room that caused a chill to run down the raven haired girl's spin. Shakana stood there as she watched Aizen emerge from the shadow and walks towards the throne.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" She said after calming her nerves.

"Yes," Aizen nodded as he sat in his chair and looked at the girl with a smirk. "I have decided that you are going to be under supervision while you are here."

"Yay I'm going to be baby sat." Shakana narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"You are a human soul that is in a realm of hollows that will kill you. Would you prefer I left you alone?" Aizen stated as his eyes became cold but his smirk remained. Shakana eyes slightly widen as she looked at him and clenched her first to her chest.

"No….sorry."

"Very well. Now not only will you be under supervision but you will also be tested to see how you are able to open the garganta."

"And when you say tested, you don't mean needles and painful test right?"

"That will all depend."

Upon hearing that Shakana felt another cold chill run through her body and spine. So far she wasn't liking this place and the thought of enduring painful tests made it worse. Soon she was snapped out of her thoughts as another voice reached her ears.

"You wanted to see me my lord?"

"Yes come in Szayelaporro."

Shakana looked over at the door as a man with short pink hair walked in to the room as he pushed up his glasses.

"What is it you wish to see me for?" The bubble gum haired Espada asked.

"Szayel I'd like you to take Ms. Kyōki here to your lab and run some test on her ability to open up the garganta."

"Oh?" Szayelaporro raised a brow upon the request as his yellow eyes looked over at the girl next to him and smirked. "Hm….I believe that could be arranged my lord."

Shakana slightly gulped as she stared at the weird man that smirked at her as if she was a small mouse that he could use for all kinds of experiments.

"Good I want a report on the progress each week. "

"As you wish my lord." Szayel looked at Aizen and bowed.

"As for you Ms. Kyōki, you are to go with him starting tomorrow for your testing and after the test I'll have someone escort you to your room, am I clear?" Aizen narrowed his eyes as he looked at the young girl as if he was a father scolding a child.

"Yes sir…." Shakana nodded and looked at the ground.

"Good…now go." Aizen waved his hand as the two of them turned and walked out the room.

"Well that went well…" Gin chuckled as he looked over at Shakana as he escorted her back to her room. Shakana just stared down at the ground as they walked down the corridor.

"Hey now it could've been worse ya know. It's not so bad here once you get used to everything."

Gin frowned as the girl refused to respond for a second time. He let out a sigh once they reached her room and he leaned against the door frame.

"Well I gotta run but little advice kid….you keep moping like this and you're making yourself look like a lost soul." Gin said as he waved at her before turning and walking away.

"Maybe I am…Maybe I'm just a lost human soul among monsters."

_((Sorry for the wait dealing with stuff like getting ready for college and what not plus it sucks having writers block ughh any way please Review!))_


	5. ATHOURS NOTE!

-Author's Note-

Hey everyone! Just a little update on what's going on currently and give you guys some sneak peaks into some new stories I have planned and to let you all know that I have uploaded _**THE PANTHER AND THE JAGUAR **_up on Wattpad and I plan on posting some stories on there. But don't worry it doesn't mean I'm not going to stop uploading them on here as well. Also I am sad to say that I am still having a bit of a writer's block and dealing with some depression and stress. I'm really sorry for the waits on the stories! I promise I will get to updating as soon as my brain works with me and not against me. I also would like to thank each and every one of you that have left me reviews for my **BLEACH **fanfic so far that is my top story right now that is why I have decided to upload it to Wattpad. I also would like to thank all of you who have also left reviews for my **FMA** fanfic I know I have neglected that story but again it's not easy when your brain is all bleh.

Anyways, as for my other reason I joined Wattpad is I have my Wattpad account set up as Greed and I plan on doing an _**ASK THE CHARACTER **_kind of theme. And over time I will change it to a different character that is or has something or some part of my stories or I will take requests/suggestions on different characters you guys would be interested in. My Wattpad is also another way you guys can follow me and get updates on everything. Also for those of you who haven't been on Wattpad it is awesome as much as I love and enjoy , on Wattpad I am able to upload soundtracks to the stories for each chapter or a picture that goes with the chapter. It's pretty neat and it gives you guys a more in depth emotion and in site on the story as you read. You guys are also able to leave comments on each paragraph instead of reading till the end and then posting a review. So I'm letting you guys know to check it out and see what you think and maybe follow me. The link to my profile on Wattpad can be found below or on my profile on here.

Now as for the sneak peek on some new stories. I plan on introducing another OC of mine for those of you who are fans of _**NARUTO, **_get ready. The story is called _**Desert Rose: The Rise of the Wolf Demon. **_I have had this story in my mind for some time now and been planning it for months. It will take place during the child hood of my OC and during the chunnin exams. So far I'm thinking that this fanfic will be an at least a three book series. Also for the fans of my wonderful story _**THE PANTHER AND THE JAGUAR,**_ for those of you who have been reading the new updates to the **BLEACH **manga and due to the recent events in the manga so far I might be making two books to this story, I am not sure yet I'm still waiting to see how the current story will turn out. I also would like to talk about my **HARRY POTTER **fanfic. Currently I have no idea how to kick start that story I am still trying to figure out some things and what year to start and I have asked for some input and ideas but so far I have received no responses and thus I am truly sorry for the wait. I'd also like to add that I am currently stuck on a different fandom at the moment and I have been reading some really good fanfics of this fandom and it has inspired me into a new idea. My dear readers in the near future I will be posting a fanfic about the one and only god of lies and mischief we all know and love….yes my dear readers my new upcoming fanfic will be about **MARVEL **and *dramatic drum roll* _**LOKI**_! I have just recently gotten finished putting together my OC for this new upcoming story. I am still working on a few kinks here and there to make sure I don't go overboard with her. I just might post a sneak peek of her and give you guys the basic info about her on my Wattpad and see what you guys think and hopefully you guys can help me and give me ideas on her.

I believe that is all I have on everything currently, and again I am sorry on the wait for updates just please bear with me. I'm doing the best I can to work around this writers block but it's not so easy. And I hope to see you guys on Wattpad if you're interested and hopefully can get what I have planned on Wattpad started with the _**ASK GREED/LINGREED!**_ And keep you guys updated better on there instead of constantly writing Author's Notes on here. Also feel free to ask me anything on Wattpad and leave posts and input/reviews! Just no hateful comments please! IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AS WELL!

~Your Author, Des

((PS I'm thinking of changing my Author name sense my OC has the same name lol and this note will be deleted when I post the new chapters!))

_**Link to Wattpad below -**_

user/GreedUltimateAvarice


	6. Chapter 4

A New Friend?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN….ehhh you get the idea….moving along!

"OW! That hurt you asshole!"

"Well I did warn you not to move, so don't be blaming me."

I glared at the bubblegum haired male that stood in front of me with a syringe in his hand as I rubbed my shoulder were he gabbed the needle into.

"Doesn't mean ya gotta stab me like that you ass!" I hissed as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Will you stop with the name calling its rude you know." he calmly stated as he placed the empty syringe down and looked over other tools that he might use to stab or poke me with. I rolled my own eyes and looked away from the tray of tools to look at other things around the lab. I frowned as I saw a desk of some sort with screens and buttons and keyboards galore on the opposite side off the room. The screen's were turned off but they seemed to be some kind of security monitors, at least that's what I think they are. I swear this place hurts my brain sometimes. I never can understand the weird crap that this never ending castle has but who am I to talk, I'm just a human among monsters that apparently call themselves Arrancars.

"Hello! Will you pay attention!"

"Hm? Oh sorry. Did you say something?" I blinked as I looked at Szayel with a smirk knowing that I had just further agitated him. Which in response he narrowed his golden eyes at me and frowned.

"Why must you keep mocking me girl? Are you seriously asking for a death wish?" he asked as he crossed his arms and looked at me as if he was trying to lecture me.

"No, I just find it amusing that you get so agitated easily." I smirked as I looked at the tray of tools and picked up a knife and looked at it. Even though I knew I couldn't see him, I knew he was yet again rolling his eye's at me just as he quickly snatched the knife away from me.

"Hey!"

"These are not something to be played with." He said as he placed the blade back on the tray and looked at me with a glare. "And I do not get agitated easily thank you very much."

"Yeah ok Mr. Sassy pants." I looked at him with a raise brow.

"Will you stop so I can get back to my research!" He growled as he grabbed my arm and grabbed arm and another tool to poke me with.

"Your no fun." I grumbled as I puffed out my cheek and looked away as I felt a prick and warm blood ooze down my arm. I looked back to see him collecting my blood in a vile to test. I frowned as I looked at the wound he created on my arm and looked up at him as he put the vile in a machine and toke some notes.

"Hey are you going to heal me or give me a bandage for this?" I asked as I pointed to my arm that was still bleeding.

"No."

"Asshole..." I mumbled under my breath even though I knew he heard me as I glared at him. Before he could turn around and lecture me again, there was a knock on the door and we both looked over to see a girl with long greenish hair and a rams skull on top of her head walk in.

"Ah Neliel, I take it your here for the girl?" Szayel smiled as he placed down what he was writing.

"Yes. Lord Aizen has order me to escort her back to her room."

Ok I am bisexual and a loner and again don't think Aizen has no sense of fashion WHAT SO EVER but damn this Neliel chick was hot. I couldn't look away and damn her boobs were huge! They looked like they were comfy enough to lay on. Ok Shakana now is not the time to be a perv, focus damn it!

"Miss? Are you..ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah s-sorry I uh zoned out there." I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I could feel a blush form on my cheeks as Neliel stared at me confused. I looked down and jumped off the table.

"Bye pinky." I waved over my shoulder at Szayel as I headed towards the door, past Neliel. I chuckled as I heard a shout from him as I left with Neliel following right behind me. We walked in silence down the endless white hallway to my room. I my turquoise eye stared at the floor as we walked. I had no idea what ot say or do. Damn why do I always get shy around people I find attractive. Well...it better then acting like a idiot and doing something stupid that makes me end up hurt or with a broke bone. I light chuckled to myself at that thought as I smirked.

"What's so funny?" I nearly jumped as I heard her question. I almost completely forgot that she was there to!

"Err nothing...just...eh nothing." I mumbled as I forced my self to look at her and smiled. She blinked at me in confusion as she stopped walking.

"Do I scare you?" she asked me with a sad look.

"What? No..oh no no that's not it! I swear!" I held my hands up and blushed as I tried to think of what to say. Damn it it always suck when I get so damn nervous.

"Then what is the matter? Are you sick?"

"Er no. It's just uh...I'm just tired." I sighed as I rubbed the back of my head again and looked up at her like I was a child who got caught stealing a cookie. "I promise I'm alright."

Neliel stared at me for a few more moments before smiling at me and placing a hand over her chest.

"I'm glad that you alright.I was beginning to worry that I had done something to frighten you."

"No not at all." I smiled as we began to walk again. "Ya know know that I notice. Your not like the others..well the ones that I met so far that is. "

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously as she glaces towards me.

"Your not..err stuck up like Mr. Sassy pants-"

"Mr. Sassy pants?" she blinked at the nickname I gave Szayel which made me chuckle.

"Szayel.."

"Oh."

"Yeah...and I also noticed that your the only kind person that I met so far and your not creepy like emo boy - errr Ulquiorra I mean."

That one got her to giggle which was adorable and made me want to hug her.

"I try not to be like the others. I refuse to be a mindless blood thirsty monster that only seeks battle." she explains as she looked at me and smiled.

"So...is there uh anymore females here besides you?" I asked curiously as I looked down the hall.

"Yes, though I am the only female among the Espada. I am ranked number three."

"Wow so your one of the strongest huh?" I smirked as I looked at her as she nodded. Gin told me about the Esapdas and their ranks to me when he dropped me off at Szayel's lab. Though I thought it was going to be a boring, it actually wasn't. It was pretty cool learning about them.

After awhile we finally reach my room and part of me felt sad as if I didn't want to be alone as I reached to open the door.

"Hey Neliel can I ask you something?" I looked up at her witha sad look.

"Sure what is it?"

"Is...is it alright if you could maybe stop by and hang out sometime? I mean if ya want."

"Sure I'd love to. I wouldn't mind us being friends I think that would be a good thing."

"Really?!" My eyes widen. "Er I mean awsome."

I smiled as Neliel giggled.

"And please call me Nel."

"Right..so...I'll see you later?"

"Defiently."

We both said our goodbyes and she turned and walked away as I entered my room andleaned against the door and sighed. A smile tugged at my lips as I silently squealed to myself. Finally I have someone that I can talk to that doesn't want me gone or thinks I'm weird! Maybe this place isn't so bad after all? Maybe I can grow to like this place. I smiled as I stretched and walked toward the couch to get some shut eye but stopped as I felt something weird on my arm. Oh..right the wound.

"Damn it sassy pants."

/Authors Note 2: I have returned!

Hey guys! Long time no see! I am so sorry it has taken me awhile to upload. As I said in my AN, I have been dealing with depression and stress. I have just recently moved back to California..my home :3 and I'm trying to get my life situated . It is stressful and yes I have also been dealing with writers block still, it is not easy to over come. But on a good note, I finally have my own computer up and running so thing will be a bit easier on me and I am now able to kick start my new stories! ((see previous authors note for new stories)) Anyway I will try my best to upload new chapters to you guys as soon as I can but do keep in my I'm fighting writers block (hence why this chapter is a bit cheesy and meh) so bare with me it's going to take a bit for me to get into the groove of things. Also this is my first attempt with first person P.O.V. I chose first person cause I thought it would be easier for me to write this chapter and get it uploaded faster. Let me know what you guys think! Please leave a review, I'd love to see your guys reviews they make me feel inspired and hopeful anddd less cheesy lol.

-D \\\


End file.
